Beno Divino/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a member of the Sof pirates he is one of their normal members, he is to be considered one of the elite members. Like Krolowa or other division commanders, Beno however is considered to be one of the most physically strongest members of the crew. He also seems to have a leading roll as well, whenever it comes to training. Krolowa and Beno do this whenever the captain is out working on one of his experiments. Famed as one of the most up and coming martial artists of the Divino family, Beno is a very good martial artist and an acrobatic. During most of his fights he is able to dodge and flip in mid-air. He can perform amazing feats with his body and to avoid injury from others. Beno is one of the most pyhiscally strongest of the crew, he is able to lift heavy objects and throw them at opponents. He also seems to use his temper to help him with these, since he often gets annoyed and mad at the laziness of the crew. He has shown to be able to pick up two fully grown men at the same time and throw them through a wall. Also because of his size is what allows him to do such things, often using his size to aid him lifting objects and other things. Naturally as a martial artist Beno has a gift for speed as well, not form any rokushiki or a devil fruit power. But through pure training and body power, he is able to keep up with most of his opponents. Using his acrobatic skills as well, he can perform several sets of moves within a matter of moments. Beno is a martial artist and as such he is able to fight close hand-to-hand with even the best. He uses his immense strength aid him in doing these feats, Beno was able to take on at least two to three different opponents at once. During his tournament days, he often trains to refine these skills so he can be as sharp as a tack whenever putting them into practice. Devil Fruit Main Article- Tabi Tabi no Mi Beno ate the Tabi Tabi no Mi, in which has given the ability to take any tangible material and wear it like a pair of socks. Most of the times since he uses his kicks for battle, he is able to take a material such as stone and form it into a boot like form. He is able to put more damage into his kicks. This fruit has been shown for the best of combat use, as demonstrated by Beno. He is an up and coming martial artists, who was famous for his kicks and such, this is because of this fruit. He is able to take materials such as rock or steel; forming them into a tabi sock like shoe around his feet he is able to use them as a weapon. By giving kicks and other things, he can amplify the power of his kicks with such materials. However whenever he is training or something he is able to take a soft material and use it against a training partner. But the fruit also allows him to have protection for his feet against such things that could harm his feet, such as a blade or even to a certain degree of heat. Haki Beno has shown to have an expert manipulation of Haki, he has used haki to increase his own durability to most. He commented that he is able to also smell out laziness and other things that annoy him. It also was revealed during his own tournament matches, he used haki to help him predict his opponents moves. In which helped him gain so much fame and fortune. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages